


Turning Point

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Little Women (2019)
Genre: Ambition, Children, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Growing Up, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Amy returns from Paris and she and Jo's relationship takes a positive turn.
Relationships: Amy March & Josephine March
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Femflash February 2020





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



As soon as Laurie left, Jo went into a rage. 

She was near screaming, "How could you? Teddy, really? You had to marry _my_ Teddy? You get everything you want in the world, you always have. Aunt March, studying in Paris, not having to watch Beth as fever and sickness wracked her body."

Jo stomped around the attic pulling at her hair, pulling at her clothes; she screamed into a pillow.

"Oh, Amy! You always know how to make me boiling mad. You had everything; why did you have to have Teddy too? You had Fred Vaughn! You could have been secure, your children wouldn't have worried for anything, and yet…"

A sourness filled Jo's stomach, realization settling in.

_You really do love him, don't you?_

Jo collapsed onto the small couch in the attic and cried to herself. She couldn't bear this feeling, like she lost someone she never really had. She could finally admit she was jealous of Amy. Well, jealous of how Amy could love Teddy in a way she couldn't, of the bond they would form, the family they would have. And she would continue being on the periphery. 

Jo heard the front door again. Marmee, Amy, Teddy, and the others were filling the parlor. Jo wiped at her face, resolved to pull herself together. Grateful nobody was home to hear her outburst, she was determined to be supportive of Amy; to push her feelings down and not let her own hurt overshadow Amy's happiness.

* * *

"Jo, thank you for coming over." Amy kissed Jo on the cheek in greeting.

"Your note sounded urgent, is everything okay?"

"Yes, wonderful actually. Come, there is tea set up for us in the library. I know how you like being by the books."

Jo followed Amy to the Library. The big house was quiet and she wasn't sure where Teddy was. They sat and Amy handed her a tea cup. There was a small spread of cookies and fruit on the table.

"Look, Jo, I know I haven't always done right by you."

"I'm not Marmee, you don't owe me anything," Jo said, taking a sip of tea.

"Okay, well we haven't always seen eye to eye. But I'm trying to change that."

"Amy, you will always be you, passionate, artistic, _dramatic_. I'll keep going on being me, and we'll always be sisters."

"Jo, what I want to tell you is that...you're going to be an aunt again."

"You're pregnant? Amy, congratulations. I really am happy for you." Jo set her tea down giving Amy a hug. 

Amy smiled and said, "I wanted you to be the first to know."

"You haven't told Marmee?"

"Not yet. Will you come with me to tell her?

"Of course, Amy. Can we finish our tea first? I've been writing all morning and I'm starved!"

Amy shoved Jo gently. "You always were a bottomless pit."

"Hey," Jo pinched Amy, "I'll have you know, writing takes a lot of energy."

"I'm just teasing; painting makes me hungry too!"

They both laughed at that and reached for the cookies.Jo couldn't help but think of Meg and her children and now Amy and her kids. Her school would open soon, and then she would have children of her own. That lifted her spirits enough to enjoy the rest of her mid-morning tea with Amy.


End file.
